A Chat with Jasper
by alisoncullen92
Summary: Bella talks to Jasper about her 17th birthday party... yes, I know, corny title. AN- So i totalyy just realized via an awesome little review that i accidently switched perspectives, sorry, i wrote this over, like a week, so i messed up a bit


It was a week before the wedding and Bella was worried, jumpy and excited, not a good mix for someone as clumsy as her.

She was in the Cullen house, while they were out hunting, and only Jasper had been left to watch over her, since he had hunted the night before. She paced over and over on Edward's bedroom floor. There were some things to be taken care of before the wedding.

Not actual wedding details, those were all on Alice, Esme, and Renee.

No, Bella had to take care of some of the rifts she'd caused in the Cullen family before she became one of them.

She felt that she should start with Jasper, instead of Rosalie, because Jasper had never actually had anything against her.

In a split-second decision she left the trail that she was creating in the carpet and left the room, she was at Jasper and Alice's bedroom door before she even really knew what she was doing.

She took a deep breath, and raised her hand to knock, but Jasper's voice sounded before her hand touched the door.

"Come in, Bella." He said calmly.

Her eyes widened, she knew that he could feel her apprehension and slight fear, she felt bad for that, because it wasn't actually fear of being around her, it was fear of bringing this up.

She steadied herself and opened the door. Inside, Jasper was sitting on a leather couch reading an old looking book.

"Hi," I said, as strongly as I could.

"Hello Bella." Jasper smiled, I felt a wave of calm splash over me.

"Please don't." I said calmly.

He looked puzzled, "Don't what?"

"Use your power."

I felt the calm wash away as fast as it came, and it was replaced by the predominant stress of the situation.

"I need to talk to you about something, Jasper," I said, trying to steady my voice.

"Okay," He looked confused, "Would you like to sit?" He ask, gesturing to the couch that he was sitting on.

"Sure," I smiled weakly and took the seat next to him.

"Jasper, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened..." I said quietly, worried about his reaction.

I looked up, he had a pained look in his eyes, "Bella-"

"Don't apologize," I cut him off, "I know that you didn't mean it, and I don't blame you for it. I knew, going into this relationship with Edward that I was putting myself at risk. But, thats okay, because I really love Edward, and your entire family."

"I can see that," Jasper said calmly, "I know how you feel about all of us, Your undying love for Edward, Your big brother affection toward Emmett, Your sisterly connection with Alice, The respect that you feel for Carlisle, the mother that you feel Esme is to you, the hesitant sisterhood with Rosalie... and the confusion toward your odd brother Jasper."

I looked at him fast, "I never thought that you were odd!" She said quickly.

He laughed, "I was kidding, Bella. I know that we've only really been around eachother under the most stressful of situations. but I do have the ability to joke around."

Bella laughed, "Good to know."

There was a moment of semi-comfortable silence.

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you vote yes to me becoming one of you?"

He sighed, "It's hard to explain... but, then, so are all things that are tied in with my power... I knew how deeply you and Edward are in love. I knew how Esme, Carlisle, Alice and I felt when they thought that you were dead and Edward was trying to off himself. I also saw that, deep down, Edward wanted it too. No matter how much he seems to oppose it, part of him still wants you to be just like him."

Bella smiled, "Really? He does?"

"He'll never admit it, but yes, he does," Another silence as Bella took this information in, "They're home." Jasper whispered.

"JASPERRRR!!" Alice's voice sounded up the stairs. "BELLAAA!!"

A mere second later Alice was there, in the doorway, Edward behind her.

"Hi, guys," Bella grinned. "How was hunting?"

"Um, great..." Edward said, looking a bit confused, "What have you been up to?"

Bella stood up and wove around Alice to take Edwards hand and lead him downstairs, She smiled, "Just having a chat with Jasper."


End file.
